


Hold Your Breath!

by TobytheWise



Series: Toby's SH Bingo [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, M/M, Magic Mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: When Jace babysits Max Lightwood-Bane, it ends with a magic mishap he hopes Simon will be able to help him with.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Toby's SH Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544428
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148
Collections: SHBingo





	Hold Your Breath!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/gifts).



> Happy December!! Today starts a fic everyday until Christmas <3  
> This one is written for Elle. I hope you enjoy!!!  
> Also written for Shadowhunter Bingo, prompt: Babysitting

Simon stares at his phone for a long moment, trying to figure out what the hell Jace could mean.  **I need hair bleach, it’s an emergency.**

Simon picks up some hair bleach from the store before heading back to the boathouse. He’s unsurprised to find Jace already there, pacing back and forth. “Oh, thank the Angel,” Jace says as soon as Simon is closing the door behind him. “Simon. I need you.”

“As much as I’ve always been dying to hear you say that,” Simon says with a smirk. “Can you tell me  _ why _ ?”

Jace frowns as he slowly pulls his hat off. Simon bites his bottom lip, willing himself not to laugh. Thankfully he’s not required to breath as he stares with wide eyes at Jace’s hair. 

“Go ahead, asshole,” Jace gets out, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Simon bursts out laughing. “What happened?” he asks, laughing harder as Jace’s face pinkens to match his hair. 

“I was babysitting Max,” Jace says. “Magnus warned me he’s been playing with his magic a lot more lately but I didn’t think anything of it. It wasn’t until I told him he couldn’t eat ice cream before dinner that he did this,” he explains, pointing at his pink tipped hair. 

“Don’t worry, I can fix this.”

“You can?” Jace asks hopefully. 

“Oh yeah. Rebecca and Clary have both had me dye their hair. I’ve got this.”

Jace lets out a relieved sigh as Simon pulls out a chair, pushing Jace down into it. He picks up a towel, wrapping it around Jace’s shoulders. If Simon takes a moment to run his hands over Jace’s broad shoulders? Well, no one needs to know that. 

“Why didn’t you have Magnus change it back for you?”

Jace rolls his eyes. “That asshole just laughed and said it was cute.”

“I mean, he’s not wrong,” Simon murmurs under his breath. 

Jace glares as Simon puts his rubber gloves on before shaking the bottle, making sure it’s ready. He takes his spot behind Jace, running his fingers through his long hair. He’d be lying if he said he never thought about running his fingers through Jace’s hair, his head resting in Simon’s lap as they watch Star Wars together. His stomach flutters. 

Simon takes his time getting the tips covered with bleach, making sure all the pink hair is covered. “You’re lucky,” Simon says as he dyes Jace’s hair. “I should be able to just get the tips and it’ll blend in. If your hair was darker I’d have to bleach it and then dye it again.” He finishes the last bit, taking off his gloves and tossing them into the trash. “I did grab a box of blonde too, though, just in case.”

Simon turns around, wrinkling his nose. The smell of the bleach is so much worse with his vampire nose. Jace laughs and the moment feels so carefree. Simon holds on to it as tightly as he can. When their lives are filled with more drama than a teen Netflix special, he’s gonna enjoy the down times like these. 

“Thank you,” Jace says, looking up at Simon, his eyes shining with a vulnerable side Simon rarely sees. “You were the only one I trusted to handle this. So, yeah. Just thanks.”

“Of course.” Simon reaches out, taking a change and rubbing his thumb over Jace’s cheek. He tries to stay calm as Jace leans into the touch. “You’ll always be able to count on me.”

Jace’s hand comes up, grabbing Simon’s wrist, just holding him still. Then, without looking away from Simon’s eyes, Jace turns his head and kisses the center of Simon’s palm. 

“What’s that for?” 

Jace smiles. “Just extra thanks I guess.”

Jace tries to tug Simon down but Simon stops him. “If you’re trying to kiss me you’re gonna have to wait. Your hair freaking stinks, dude.”

Jace shakes his head, letting out an amused snort. “You’re a vampire. Hold your breath!”

“Yeah, okay. Good point,” Simon murmurs before holding his breath and leaning down for a kiss. 


End file.
